1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for managing a menu item in a portable terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for providing a user interface that changes a menu item based on meaning.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a portable terminal has a limitation in an amount of information that can be displayed on a screen due to its small size. Therefore, the portable terminal of the related art uses a technique of classifying each data or application to one of a plurality of items according to an attribute and displaying the plurality of items on a screen in order to effectively represent information on a screen having a limited size. That is, most portable terminals provide a user interface including application items or data items estimated to be desirable by the majority of users.
However, the above-mentioned technique for providing a user interface may not reflect the desires of each individual user, so that some users may feel inconvenienced by having to access a desired item through the user interface. Of course, the portable terminal of the related art provides a function of changing a user interface according to an individual user's taste. However, since this function is not performed by the portable terminal of the related art but is performed via a server, it is difficult to change the user interface in real-time and this function is somewhat difficult and complicated for all users to use.